someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Community additions and compatibility
Due to the wide range of mods in the community, there are many instances where Someguy2000's mods will conflict with another. This can typically be fixed with modding tools such as xedit or the geck editor, but many other users have taken the liberty to make patches available to the community so it can save other modders time on having to make the patch themselves. With the wide popularity of Someguy2000's mod, many users have also made fan additions to them to make them more diverse or to add more content. This page lists many patches and fan additions by various different modders that are relevant to Someguy2000's mods and are available for anyone to use if they use a mod that conflicts with any of them. If any modder finds their name and mod listed on this page and wish to have it removed or changed. Please contact an admin to verify that the user is you and request for it to be removed. Merge These mods have someguy's mods merged into them, and downloading the mods separately should not be necessary with them having already included in the mods listed below. *NVEC - New Vegas Enhanced Content by Tommy, Freddy, luthienanarion, HunterZ, timeburn, Waldo67 and Befo - As a part of his mod to give New Vegas more diverse content, Nexus user hairylegs222 has merged New Vegas Bounties I and New Vegas Bounties II into his mod. For those who wish to play the rest of Someguy2000's mods, which require the someguy series esm file, hairylegs222 provided a compatibility patch to the someguy series esm so it will use the content from the NVEC to check for those two mods in it's place. New Vegas Bounties I also starts differently, which requires the player to activate a note outside of Randall's shack. New Vegas Bounties II has also been locked so that the player must finish the first one in order to start the second. (NOTE: This mod uses an outdated version of New Vegas Bounties I and New Vegas Bounties II, so most of it's content will be missing. E.g. allowing the player to take the Judge's deal.) Additional Content These mods were made entirely to add new content to Someguy2000's mods. *Rhyme Renegade - An addon for New Vegas Bounties II by Quetzlsacatanango - Adds many more items referencing popular culture, a quest that starts after completing Loaded for Bear. (NOTE: This mod has not been updated since 2011 and will likely have outdated sources from New Vegas Bounties II and may corrupt the mod. Use at your own caution.) *Cowboy Perk Complete - New Vegas Bounties by Gopher - Adds all of the appropriate weapons from New Vegas Bounties I to receive the effects from the Cowboy perk. *Soundtrack For New Vegas Bounties I by Kruddpm - While only a modders resource, nexus user kruddpm has provided a custom soundtrack to be played during many different segments of New Vegas Bounties I. It cannot be coded into the mod and should rather just be played externally when you get to the many segments they are supposed to play at. *Someguy Series Worldspace Ambient Noise by Rowd - Due to the lack of ambient noise in the worldspaces added by Someguy's mod, nexus user Rowd provided esps for; New Vegas Bounties II, Russell, New Vegas Bounties III, The Better Angels and Checkpoint Gary to rectify the issue. *New Vegas Bounties I - Immersive Start by Nehred - Changes the start of New Vegas Bounties I so that the mod will start if you pickup the Now Hiring! holotape, which has been changed to a note. The map marker on Randall's shack will no longer be automatically discovered, so you will have to discover it yourself if you wish to fast travel next time. *PM's Sweeter Revenge - Minimod by pommymax - Gives the Sweet Revenge revolver a brand new 4k quality texture. You can change the quality of the texture if your PC's specs are unable to handle large polygons. *New Vegas Bounties II Instant Radiant Quest Spawner by uijk718293 - Changes the radiant bounty poster in New Vegas Bounties II respawn timer from 24 hours to an instant. *New Vegas Bounties II - Off Nevada Edition by Paul - Expands the radiant bounties from New Vegas Bounties II to locations such as Zion Trail by Hwiccian and Salt Lake Stories by Yossarian and Metzger, and changes the poster's respawn timer from 24 hours to 3 seconds. *New Vegas Bounties II - Radiant Quest Redux by Paul - An updated version of the above. *[https://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/65811 Sweeter Revenge and The Ferguson Rifle By TheKinari9] - Changes the texture of Sweet Revenge and The Ferguson Rifle from New Vegas Bounties I. *Viva New Vegas Patch Emporium by Qolore7 - Includes gameplay changes to Someguy's mods to match the vanilla elements. *NPC Overhaul including Goodsprings, Primm, and other various characters by dragbody - Includes a replaceable esp file for Russell to give him a graphically better appearance. Compatibility These mods were made for a different purpose, but have compatibility patches made for Someguy2000's mods. Whether it be to resolve some conflicting content the mods share with each other, or to add the same additions to Someguy's mods as well. The patches should only be used if you have the corresponding mod. *Interior Lighting Overhaul by Sarge198 and Killergrimm - As a part of his project to give FNV realistic lighting cells, nexus user Sarge198 has provided two optional esp files in the installation process to give the interiors added by New Vegas Bounties I and New Vegas Bounties II the same treatment as the vanilla interiors. The mods are NOT incompatible without the patch, it simply gives New Vegas Bounties I and New Vegas Bounties II the same kind of interior lighting. *A World Of Pain by Dj Mystro - Nexus user djmystro has provided a compatibility patch between his mod and Russell to have the scripts matching the same. *JIP Companions Command and Control by jazzisparis - Works with New Vegas Bounties II, The Inheritance and Russell, no compatibility patch is needed, the esp detects your load order. *New Vegas Bounties I and Freeside Open Compatibility Patch by Roy Batty - With the well known mod by nexus user moburma80 that restores Freeside to it's original look before New Vegas's release. RoyBatterian has made a mod to place any NPC's that appear in Freeside from New Vegas Bounties I so that they will go into the correct worldspace to prevent any AI issues. *New Vegas Bounties II and Freeside Open Compatibility Patch by Roy Batty - Same as the above, but for New Vegas Bounties II. *Freeside Open - Russell Compatibility Patch by Roy Batty - Same as the above, but for Russell. *Bad Mothafucka JIP CCC Avatar Image by ly650 - Gives Bad Mothafucka an avatar image if you're using JIP Companions Command and Control by jazzisparis. *Freeside Open - New Vegas Bounties III Patch by Roy Batty - Same as the above, but for New Vegas Bounties III. *Placeable Paintings by evan555alpha - Patch available for The Inheritance so that the door to the room is moved. *FCO - New Vegas Bounties - The Inheritance and more by Mikaal - With the intent to spread compatibility patches for nexus user Drumber's mod; Fallout Character Overhaul, Mikaal has made a list of patches that make various mods work with Drumber's, which include Someguy2000's mods. These consist of patches made for New Vegas Bounties I, New Vegas Bounties II, The Inheritance, New Vegas Killer, New Vegas Bounties III and Checkpoint Gary. *FCO - The Last Few Edits by mando69 - Same goal as the above. Has a patch for The Better Angels. *DiDisaan's Patch Emporium - New Vegas Uncut by didisaan - Provides patches for the New Vegas Uncut mod, which includes compatibility patches for New Vegas Bounties I, New Vegas Bounties II and The Inheritance. *Intimacy Overhaul by Kyle and Kira - Contains a compatibility patch to give the same additions for The Inheritance, Russell, Bad Mothafucka and New Vegas Bounties III. The patches can be installed individually, but there is a file of all four patches merged together. Bug Fixes Someguy2000's mods are not perfectly stable and have various bugs. These mods created by fans set out to fix some of those issues. *New Vegas Bounties II Fixes by Tommy - With the mass amounts of misspelling, missing quest markers and missing scripts in New Vegas Bounties II, nexus user hairylegs222 has made a mod to rectify the problem. This is also merged with NVEC's version of New Vegas Bounties II. (NOTE: This mod has not been updated since version 1.1, most of the errors in the current version of New Vegas Bounties II have been fixed by Someguy hmself, use this at your own caution) *Someguy Series Tweaks n' Fixes by DarkSoulDuck and Gribbleshnibit8 - With the various amounts of broken scripts, DarkSoulDuck has provided esps for; New Vegas Bounties I, Russell and New Vegas Bounties III to fix these problems. Such as Randall's broken lip sync files in case if you have a mod that removes his mask, standing corpses when pursuing Glanton, Sherriff Richardson's dialogue not having a goodbye option, etc. Translation Not everyone speaks English, these modders have taken the time to translate some of the mods. *Polska wersja New Vegas Bounties by pagulhan - A Polish translation mod for New Vegas Bounties I. *New Vegas Bounties I German by Taryl80 - A German translation mod for New Vegas Bounties I. *New Vegas Bounties I -- Kopfgeld in New Vegas by Stefanu - Another German translation mod for New Vegas Bounties I. *New Vegas Bounties I - Traduccion Espanol by lruyeker - A Spanish translation mod for New Vegas Bounties I.